


Marry me?

by LadyofCircuitHouse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz proposes, Fluff, M/M, few years after carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofCircuitHouse/pseuds/LadyofCircuitHouse
Summary: Baz proposes to Simon...*oneshot*





	Marry me?

I'm still in bed. The sunlight trickles in through the gap in the curtains. Sighing slowly I sit up. I see that the bed is empty.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Usually Simon sleeps in on Sunday like it's his god-given right. But he had to get up before me on our "1st Date Anniversary". I don't even know why he makes such a big deal. I am a big sap, secretly. But even I don't go around celebrating things like this, mostly because he has decided that our little adventure at the London pub with Nicodemus was our first date! After I wash my face I walk into the kitchen. Simon is making some pancakes. He's humming to himself.

 _Feel it here in my heart_  
_Put my heart in your hand_  
_Well I hope and I pray that you do understand_  
_If you did all you have to say is_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Side note, he'll turn all the songs he knows into power ballads and begin banging his head in the air...like he's doing right now. When he sees me, his eyebrows furrow and he stands up straight with his head cocked to the side. Simon still doesn't use his words. But it doesn't matter much because I can read his face easily. I ask him," what are you doing?"

He smiles sheepishly before answering," Anniversary breakfast." I advance towards him threateningly and smirk. He runs to the other side of the kitchen island and says," No, don't tickle me!" We indulge in a cat and mouse chase but I catch him easily. We end up lying on the kitchen floor laughing so hard that we end up crying. The air is thick with the burnt smell of the pancake and the sunlight is bouncing of Simon's face in a radiant way.

I think of the big plan that I have for the evening. We'll go to the park have some curry and then watch a movie under the open night sky, at the end we'll go to Simon's favourite ice-cream shop and I'll propose. But I suppose things are never that superficial with us.

Simon gets up and starts scraping the pancake off the pan. I realise that for Simon, actions have always meant more than words. So I slip the ring on his hand.

I think his reaction in this moment will forever be etched into my mind. He looks at me with a warm smile, then looks at his finger to see what I've done. It takes a moment for him to realise that it's a proper ring. His eyes become wide as saucers and then his face breaks into the biggest smile. He lunges at me and kisses me with full force. Finally he asks me," for real?" and I nod and reply with a question," Marry me?". He hugs me even tighter and sobs a little. We lay there like that for a few minutes till the pancakes get burnt again.

Simon shakes his head and say," you Baz will be the death of me....and my pancakes." Trust Simon to prioritise on his food even at a time like this! 

When he gets up, I pat his bum gently. He sets up another batch. After a few more minutes we finally have a hearty breakfast of pancakes and scones.  
It's serendipity; Our first kiss and now my marriage proposal,  
I realise that this is how it has always been and how it will be. Me and Simon crazily in love and a burnt smell surrounding us.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a basic fluff piece that wouldn't leave my head...  
> I'd love some constructive criticism.  
> Please leave a comment!!


End file.
